kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King
is the movie of ''Kamen Rider (Skyrider). It unites the first eight Kamen Riders as Skyrider joins with the Seven Legendary Riders before him. Overview Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King is the first original theatrical production in six years, following the 1974 film Five Riders vs. King Dark, which accompanied the TV series Kamen Rider X. In the interim, theatrical releases of Kamen Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Stronger had been screened as part of the Toei Manga Festival in spring and summer of 1975, having been respectfully "blown-up" from ''Amazon's'' sixteenth episode and ''Stronger's'' seventh episode. A the first time for the Kamen Rider Series, this film was produced with a running time of 40 minutes, ranked as a "class A" production: The cost of production was twice the average Toei Manga Festival production. Initially, it was considered to release the film in its own right beyond the children's box office. It was the first tokusatsu superhero feature screened at Toei Manga Festival since and , both screened in 1978. This release would begin a revival of tokusatsu features incorporated into the festival. Led by Skyrider, this film featured the debut of the hero's new "Powered Skyrider" form, prior to its debut in the twenty-eighth episode of the Kamen Rider TV series. While an action-oriented work with less drama, the film was managed by creator Shotaro Ishinomori, who oversaw large-scale action and special effects scenes. Planning In the original story draft by Shotaro Ishinomori, Kamen Rider was to confront Neo-Shocker's , which intended to use the gravity-controlling artillery developed by . Air fighting sequences were to fully demonstrate the Skyrider's flight capability. Dr. Ramon and Neo-Shocker's base at Mt. Fuji, the latter of which also appears in the finished work, were created at this stage, with Dr. Ramon envisioned as a mastermind manipulating both Kamen Rider and Neo-Shocker. Additional enemy characters were Neo-Shocker's executive, , accompanied by a subordinate monster, the -based , who was represented by rough design drawn by Ishinomori.仮面ライダー1971-1984 2014, pp. 404-405, 「石ノ森章太郎氏劇場用直筆アイデアメモ」 Synopsis to be added Plot to be added Characters Kamen Riders *Seven Legendary Riders Allies *''to be added'' Villains *Silver King Army **Galaxy King **Suddendas **Space Crew *Neo-Shocker **Jaguar Van **Armadig **Second Generation Cyborg Corps ***Kumonjin ***Sasoranjin ***Gokiburijin ***Yamorijin ***Shibirayjin ***Okamijin ***Sai Dump ***Kogoensky ***Musasabader Brothers ***Madarakajin Cast to be added Theme song * **Lyrics: Saburō Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichirou Mizuki and The Chirps :This theme would later be used as the second ending theme of the series starting from episode 29 to the end of the series. Errors *Skyrider has his new suit rather than his old one. Notes *''Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King'' was originally released on VHS and Laserdisc on August 4th, 2000. *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' featured homages to this movie in the form of Super Galaxy King and Suddendath, who were based on Galaxy King and Suddendas from this movie. **The next Movie War, Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum, despite featuring a total of nine riders, actually features a teamup between eight riders, the current four primary riders of the Neo-Heisei era with the secondaries, with Kamen Rider Beast (who only appears at the end of the movie) traded for Kamen Rider Nadeshiko from Movie War Mega Max. As noted in promotional material, the union of eight riders is reminiscent of Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King, which in a similar vein united the first eight Kamen Riders of the Showa era. *Shotaro Ishinomori has a cameo appearance at the beginning of the movie. *The opening sequence of this movie, featuring a line-up of the eight Riders, was directly recycled for the TV special Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! (1984), with Super-1 and ZX added at the end. *Footage from this movie was featured in the 1988 TV special Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering, which served as a recap of the ten veteran Kamen Riders up to Kamen Rider Black RX. Digital Releases *''Kamen Rider: The Movie'' DVD Volume 3 features ''Kamen Rider Amazon'' (film), ''Kamen Rider Stronger'' (film) and Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/ridermovie.html *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider: The Movie Volume 2 features Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King, Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie, Kamen Rider Black: Hurry to Onigashima & Kamen Rider Black: Terrifying! The Phantom House of Devil Pass. *''Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King'' is included in Kamen Rider: The Movie Blu-ray Box 1972-1988, a Blu-ray compilation boxset of Showa Rider movies.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/BD/maskedridermovbdbox.html Kamen Rider The Movie Vol 3.jpg|''Kamen Rider: The Movie'', DVD Volume 3 cover. Rider_Movies_Volume_2.jpg|''Kamen Rider: The Movie'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover. Kamen Rider The Movie Blu-ray Box.jpg|1972-88 Boxset. References Category:Kamen Rider (Skyrider) Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Spring Movies